The War Engagement
by Juana Mari Hendrix
Summary: Before Scorpius, James and Rose went to Hogwarts, the three had already met at their parents' grand reunion party. There, Scorpius and James had not only sworn war for each other, but also engaged themselves to Rose. May the best wizard win!
1. Just So You Know

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JKR. Copyright infringement not intended.**

**Summary:** Before Scorpius Malfoy, James Potter and Rose Weasley went to Hogwarts, the three had already met at their parents' grand reunion party. There, Scorpius and James had not only sworn war for each other, but also engaged themselves to Rose. May the best wizard win!

**A/N:** Please be kind if there are errors in my grammar. Which I am sure there were. Though I cannot pin-point them. English is not my native language. And my beta is temporarily unavailable.

Please enjoy!** :)**

* * *

><p><em>To my cousins, Jill &amp; Macy Sevilla.<em>

* * *

><p><em>~SMxRW~<em>

**The War Engagement**

_by J.M. Hendrix_

"Just so you know, I don't want to be here with you, Malfoy!" the seven-year-old brown-haired boy muttered, grimacing at the boy he had sworn to hate since he was conceived in the womb of Ginny, his mother. "I don't like you." He added smugly.

"Same," the blond-haired boy replied, his pale little face darkening slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest, facing the boy standing on the other side of the high platform that attached to the playground's largest slide. Malfoys weren't supposed to dignify such comments with replies but, "I don't like you either," they were also only human.

Not for the first time, he wished his mother, Astoria, could be more understanding of the plight of seven-year-old Malfoy and only heir, who honestly didn't want to spend time with the only other boy with the same age as his in the party.

He glanced sideways to the so-not-far away open-area where all the witches and wizards were chatting holding glasses of wines in their hands and there are also plenty of them dancing as their grand reunion party was drowned by the music in the background.

Scorpius smirked at the knowledge that his mother thought he'd benefit from having someone of his age and caliber. He hated the fact that his parents really left him there at the playground with a Potter boy!

After his realization dawned him, he's now starting to hate his father too. He thought his father, Draco, hates Harry Potter? The father of the boy beside him nonetheless!

Was this some sort of a prank or punishment from Draco his own father? Now he regretted the day he teased his father of nearing baldness because of frequent hair falling! But who is to blame him? It was the truth and just thinking of his father's hair, it really makes him laugh inside.

"Now what?" the brown-haired asked; drawing Scorpius out of his funny thoughts. His voice tinting with a little whine that reminded the little Malfoy of how very not like him the little Potter was.

_'I'm not benefiting from this, Mom,' _he thought as his grey orbs flickered to the boy beside him. "We could stay up here. Your mom and my mom are probably going to expect us to play together, but if we stay up here by the top of the slide they'll probably think we're talking and leave us alone."

He also hated the fact that Astoria and Ginny were working in the same ministry department. That is why their mothers seemed close friends in this wizardry world.

"But this is boring, Scorpy!" James grimaced, making faces at the clouds above to vent all the frustrations a seven-year-old could have.

Little Malfoy made a disgusting expression on his pale face as he heard James called him, 'Scorpy' which can be considered as an endearment. In seven years of his life, only Astoria calls him _'Scorpy.'_

"First, James, don't call me 'Scorpy' it's _Scorpius_!" he hissed his own name.

"Its sitting here to do our own things or going down there and being forced to play in the sandbox again." He added and he arched his elegant brow at James. Challenging him.

"Fine! We can stay up here," the young James pouted, taking a cross-legged seat on the wooden platform. "For the next two hours. BORING!" he hollered.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He wasn't any more pleased about the situation than James was, but he wasn't complaining.

"Seriously, Scorpy…this is boring…" James was still talking nonsense stuffs.

_'If I ignore him will he talk more…or less?' _poor little Scorpius thought.

"Scorpy…Scorpy…are you listening? Scor "

_'More. Lots more…' _except the brown-haired boy wasn't. Instead, he was now leaning over the protective railing around their high platform, craning to keep something or other in his line of sight.

Curiosity rose somewhere in the depths of his mind that something could occupy the chatterbox's attention so thoroughly, Scorpius quietly squeezed in next to the Potter boy, wondering just what had caught James' eyes.

Far below them… well, sort of. That's what the distance seemed like… they were only kids. An auburn-haired girl kicked short, baby-plump legs in frustration as she struggled to swing. But with her little limbs nowhere near the ground, she was doing little more than jiggling her seat around in a wobbly figure eight in midair.

Beside him, James snickered; his mocha eyes alight with interest as he watched the little girl give another useless kick. "She isn't going to get anywhere…"

"No, she isn't," Scorpius agreed, finding himself equally amused but also somewhat sympathetic. She looked to be about the same age as them.

"Hey! Scorpy! where are you going?" a confused James called after the blond-haired boy and noticed him slid down the slide. "Scorpius?" His brow wrinkled, but he didn't like the thought of the Malfoy possibly going off to have more fun without him, so he quickly followed suit, catching up to the Malfoy boy just by the playground's swing set.

"Hewo…" the little girl on the swing greeted warily, her words cutely lisped in a seven-year-old's clumsy tone.

"Hi," James replied, his features more shy than even hers. He only stared at the little girl waiting for her reply, but instead, he heard Scorpius' voice resurfaced behind his right.

"Do you want a push?" Scorpius asked, eyeing the little girl.

Both James and the little girl with hair color of dark coppery red twisted around, both their faces identical in their confusion.

"Huh?" It's James.

"A push," Scorpius reiterated, ignoring the Potter boy. "My little cousin can't reach the ground either so I push him." The cousin he was referring to is the son of his aunt Daphne, sister of his mother.

"Oh! Yes, push pwease?" said the little cute girl excitedly.

They'd gotten down here for this? The task Scorpius wanted to perform was down right boring, though it probably kept their moms at bay. He opened his mouth to complain again, but then Scorpius pushed little girl, and the words disappeared, stolen away entirely.

At the very zenith of her swing, she cleared the shade of the tree beside the swing set, her body bathed in midmorning sunlight, and her hair exploded into a blinding corona of rose-brown and sunshine.

James swallowed a gasp.

It was beautiful! Almost lovelier than the flaring of rays of the sun, she was a split second of glory as blazing light enveloped the tiny figure as she swung out of the shade. He couldn't remember having seen anything like it.

And just when he thought there was nothing prettier, she laughed.

The happy sound burst from her like unexpected fireworks, giggles bursting from her like little pops of mirth.

"Higher!" she demanded girlishly, laughing and clinging hard to the swing. "Higher!"

So the two boys alternated in pushing her, James caving to her request when Scorpius finally tired, as the rose-haired little girl squealed with childish glee.

"Thanks, _Jayms, Scorfius_," she gasped out between laughs once they collapsed against the swing's support poles, tired out from the exertion of pushing the seven-year-old for almost a straight half hour. "You guys awe the best! Thank you!"

And they just stared at her.

"Rose," the girl supplied at Scorpius' quiet pause. "Rose _Weashlee_."

"Rose," he murmured, finding his cheeks strangely warm as her tiny hands squeezed his cheerfully. _Rose Weasley, huh? _"It was nothing." He didn't even notice his lips were curled upwards into a smile.

A female voice suddenly erupted, "Rosie!" There stood a fine lady at the middle of the open ground. She looked exactly like Rose except her hair color is brown and Rose is auburn color.

"Oh! That's my mommy," the child informed them, hurriedly brushing off any stray playground dust from her shorts. "Rose has to go but maybe…see you again?"

Scorpius and James exchanged glances. They were both getting busier growing up but they're one-hundred percent sure they would see the little girl again in Hogwarts after five years from now. "Okay, we will," they were the next generation of the well-known witches and wizards after all.

"Yay! Rose gives you her mom's special bye-bye…" And like a little flash of rose-petal tint lightning, she tugged down first one boy, then the other, to lay a feather-light kiss on his cheek. "Bye-bye!" she bade once again, waving as she run away from them to her waiting mother.

Two rather stunned kids stared after her, for once their very different features reflecting the same bemused expression, tiny blushes creeping across young faces.

A warm smile formed in Scorpius' lips.

"Hey, Scorpius." At this moment, for the first time, James seemed serious.

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, I'm going to marry her one day," the brown-haired blurted out suddenly, shocking them both with his bold declaration.

Scorpius leveled his silver eyes at the boy who was swiftly making himself an even bigger nuisance now that the saving grace of the rosy-headed little girl was gone.

"Is that a threat? 'Cause I don't react to threats very well," he said menacingly.

"I know."

The young Malfoy replied mulishly, "just so you know, I'll be marrying her one day."

"As if! For your information, her mother is my godmother." James spat proudly. Recognizing the woman earlier, she is his father's best friend, Hermione.

Scorpius snorted at his statement. "For your information, a Malfoy gets what he wants," he said mockingly. One fine brow arched up.

"Well then, may the best wizard wins!" _her._

And from that statement, they'd just declared a _war _between them from their presumptuous _engagement _to Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it good or not? Tell me what you think. If you want me to make this a novella. Please review!<strong>

**But be nice. LOL . \(^o^)/**

**_~Juana Mari_**


	2. A MUST READ!  AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Oh, yes. I'm sorry, I forgot to mention in the story that James and Rose are first cousins. Actually, I'm planning to write a sequel. Where James will be reminded by his parents that he cannot marry Rose because they're cousins. Though I'm still thinking of how I'm going to put some twists in that sequel. ^_^

Thank you so much for reading! And for those who have reviewed this fic, I really appreciate them mentioning the relationship of James and Rose.

_~J.M.H_

* * *

><p><strong>*Cat:<strong> Yes, I am aware of it. :) Thank you so much.


End file.
